


Of All The Planets in the Galaxy It Had To Be Yours

by Cerberic_Recluse



Category: Homestuck, Multi-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Gen, HIC - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of world domination, Multi, expect the rating to go up in later chapters, good ol homestuck/undertale crossover, mention of buckets, mentions of abuse, this is strictly self serving, what is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberic_Recluse/pseuds/Cerberic_Recluse
Summary: It's been a few years since Monsters and Humans have made first contact. While there is peace there's still plenty of tension. A mini summer vacation to a small town should be good, till the Alien Invaders show up.





	1. This is How The World Ends

“Isn’t the view just lovely, Darling?” Mettaton gazed out of the passenger’s side window, wind in his face while the miles of open road stretched before them. The ocean pressed to their left and long stretches of open fields to their right. Beyond that was forests and mountains looked to be untouched. The homes they passed where few and far between as they neared the sleepy town. “It’s so nice to get away from the city now and then, don’t you agree?” Excitedly he turned to look back at the three passengers in the back seat to see their expressions. 

“We already live by the beach, why are we even taking a vacation near –another- beach. It seems so redundant.” Flowey scoffed, looking out the window at the view of the ocean with little wonder. Turning back to Mettaton, “I was promised a five star resort and will be severely disappointed if it’s not up to par.”

“Flowey be nice.” Frisk tried to shoosh the potted flower monster in her lap. Looking up at Mettaton with an apologetic look. 

“Well I for one am ecstatic for this little getaway!” Papyrus beamed. 

“It’s a quiet little town. No paparazzi, no cameras, just a nice relaxing summer vacation. With all expenses paid by the studio of course.

“Yeah yeah, sounds like a snooze fest to me.” Flowey continued to pout, crossing his leaves while he stared out the windows. He’d continue to mumble under his breath.

“Why can’t you be more like Sans. He hasn’t complained once this entire trip.” Mettaton motioned over to the older skeleton brother.

“That’s because he’s been sleeping the entire time. Look at him, that lazy lump.” Papyrus sighed, eyes on the road while he adjusted his rear view mirror to angle it to see his brother, still out like a light, in the back. “I’m just glad he agreed to come at all. Even if he lounges about the house all day it’ll be a change of scenery. It’ll be a nice reprieve, for all of us!” Hitting his foot to the gas they zoomed down the winding road.

“Papy please, I’d like to get there in once piece!”

It was just before sunset when they reached their destination. A small town called Nohral Bay. They were greeted by the sight of large palm trees, aged and antique stores, small quiet roads and the smell of what possibly be a cookout. Pulling up to the address on the gps to what had to be the biggest house in this tiny town. It was far more modern then anything around it and stood out like a sore thumb. But Mettaton was absolutely in love with it. He still needed a home away from home after all. A starlet like himself deserved the best. Close enough to the beach with balconies to watch the sunset. It was certainly built to be the best spot in town.

“Alright everyone out, chop chop. Let’s get unpacked and see what sort of night life this place as to offer. I bet the moonlit walks on the beach would be stunning~ Don’t you think so, dear?” Metatton turned to Papyrus, fluttering his long lashes. The skeleton, in the middle of helping unload the trunk flushed orange. 

Frisk had Flowey tucked under her arm while she pulled her suitcase from the trunk, noticing that aside from one suitcase that was Papyrus’ and three for Mettaton there was nothing marked for Sans. Puffing out her cheeks she walked around the car and opened door to where Sans was still slumped back in what looked like deep sleep. 

“Sans, seriously? You slept the entire way here. Get up your lazy bones. Help me with the bags.” Looking around the open trunk to where Frisk stood and Sans was slumped. “Sans, really. Come on.” Exasperated by his brother, Papyrus rounded the car and pulled his brother out by the scruff of his jacket. Giving Sans a little shake which seemed to do the job of rousing him. He’d set the shorter skeleton down.

“Hey bro, for a second there I thought I was experiencing turbulence.” 

“Sans, we have been off the plane for hours now. You even slept through the entire drive. Now I’m not letting you sleep through this trip. Get your bags and get settled inside. Do this for me, Brother.” Setting his brother down and giving him a little scoot to get going. “I don’t know what to do with you sometimes.” Once Sans was on his way, grabbing a single shopping bag out of the trunk and heading into the house. Paps just stood there dumbfounded beside Frisk. Waiting till the other 

“I hope this doesn’t sound too harsh of me but maybe bringing Sans along wasn’t the best idea,”  
“Well no duh. I coulda told you that.” Flowey flailed his leaves and Frisk was quick to cover his mouth.

“I think he just needs something to motivate him. I thought once we were out of the underground everything would be ok.” Frisk deflated a little, shoulders slumping slightly.

“He still hasn’t quite adjusted like the rest of us. But, there’s still hope for him. Think you can help me with the rest of the bags, Frisk?” The two of them gathering the last few bags and headed up the walkway to the front door. 

Dumping the bags onto the floor and slumping into a large white plush couch that had the human and skeleton sinking into the cushions. It was so cozy they both nearly dozed off. That was till MTT walked in, gushing over every little thing. Sans was nowhere to be seen. 

“It’s much smaller then I’m used to and so quaint. So, how about we go into town and see what sort of delectable they have to offer, hm?” Mettaton offered though everyone seemed a little worn out especially Papyrus who looked all the more run down from the long drive. He sighed and was grateful that the place had been fully stocked prior to their arrival. Being a star did have its perks. “Ok ok, we’ll rest for now but first thing in the morning we’ll head down to the beach and check out all the local eateries. Now we’ll have to pick bedro-“

“Dibs on the master suite.” Sans popped up behind the couch, leaning over the back end of it and effect causing Papyrus and Frisk to jump. 

“What? No. You’re lucky you’re not getting a broom closet!” Mettaton glared at the stupidly grinning skeleton.

“Fine, then the room next to yours. You know, to make sure you’re not getting into any funny business.” Sans grinned. “Besides I already unpacked.” There was a quick view of the room where Sans just dumped his plastic bag of clothes onto the bed and wandered out.

‘Am I getting cockblocked on my own vacation?’ thought Mettaton. “Now listen here.” 

“I think I’ll take MTT up on that idea. Go into town, check out the night life.” Sans wandered from behind the couch, leaning against the side where his brother sat. 

“Is that safe going alone? We don’t really know the area too well, I could go.” Eager to see his brother up and about doing something other than sleeping, Papyrus was willing to muster the last of his energy to accompany him.

“No no, he’s a big Monster. He can take care of himself. We’ll hangout here, you’ll call us if you need anything right?” Mettaton did his best to hush Papyrus. If he could just get Sans out of his hair for a bit it would mean some quality alone time with Paps. “Frisk dear, why don’t you go with him?”

“I’m actually pretty tired. I think me and Flowey will be heading to bed. If that’s ok?” Frisk looked a little sheepish. She could tell there was some underlying tension between everyone in the room and the whole trip had taken a lot out of her. Maybe some time apart would be helpful for everyone. 

“Of course dear.” Unlike Sans, Mettaton knew Frisk wouldn’t get too nosy about whatever he and Papyrus were up to. Turning his back for a moment. “Well, if that’s settled I’m going to get comfortable. Also, don’t get into any trouble while you’re out, Sans. We don’t want to upset the locals and make this stay unbearable now do we?” There was a slight threat in his tone but he was all smiles. But Sans was already gone. “Ugh.”

Sans couldn’t shake the unease in his shoulders. Ever since they landed he felt like something was amiss. That sensation he remembered from way back in the underground. Like a recent Reset had occurred. From the moment they packed themselves into their rental car he expected to wake up and find himself back at the beginning. The sensation never left him even hours later. He’d been keeping a close eye on Frisk the entire time and saw no changes, no indication that she’d noticed. Everything was the same but why not him? Contemplating it all as he wandered down the quiet streets, the night life were was scarce but it didn’t take long before he found a small pub that was open and bustling. Or it was till he entered.

The world had accepted Monsters but it was obvious some humans still couldn’t come to terms with it. All eyes on him from the moment he stepped inside leading up to propping himself at the bar. It took a minute before the bartender approached him. An older human gentleman with dark skin and lightly graying hair took his order: one bottle of ketchup. The odd looks aside the rest of the experience was actually pleasant. The pub was small but well maintained. The ambiance was comforting, music was playing softly to drown out the silence. A large flat screen TV played some sport he wasn’t much into. 

For a moment there it felt like that uneasy feeling was finally starting to dissipate. Finally starting to chalk up his stress to possible jet-lag and nothing more. His thoughts on how this place could be a usual hangout for the summer. Maybe, just maybe, he could enjoy himself.

Flashing from the TV screen caught his attention between sips of ketchup. For a moment it looked like a breaking news but the screen had gone all red. Symbols appeared that quickly scrambled into something legible right before his eyes. An insignia in the upper left corner looked painfully familiar: a red, three pronged trident. Something was being said but the volume had been turned down. “Hey, Barkeep, mind turning it up?” There was a bit of desperation in his voice when he asked. The older gentleman gave the Monster a quizzical look before turning up the volume.

“-will have three days to prepare. There is no sense in delaying the inevitable. If you comply without force then mercy may be given. We are Envoys of Her Imperial Condescension. We have found your planet and will be commandeering it. Resisting us will only result in immeasurable loss of life. We will be touching down on your planet to speak with your highest ranking life form. There will be no negotiations, only your surrender. You will have three days to prepare. -“

An icy knot of dread settled in the center of Sans’ chest. The message was on repeat and at this point loud enough that everyone close to the bar could hear yet no one seemed to be fazed. Turning to the bartender with hope that the human heard the message too. But there was just a confused look in the older man’s eyes. “Y-you hear that don’t you?”

“Eh, all I hear is gibberish. Is this some Monster language? Never seen something like that before.” Looking unfazed while the message continued to play on the TV. “Mean something?”

While the two were talking all around the pub there was the sound of phones buzzing and pinging. Every person with a phone was suddenly glued to their screens. The same message that had been playing on the TV was now broadcasting on every device. What Sans had been hoping was just mental exhaustion was becoming a living nightmare. And one he seemed to truly be aware of.


	2. Get Trolled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvoos finds a nice little blue planet to colonize. Sans can('t) keep a secret for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter to get a read on the Trolls perspective. The next chapter will be better

The vast, endless void of space was quiet and lonely. The stars all distance twinkles behind reinforced metal and glass. Aboard a massive space ship bound for glory the inhabitants were beginning to find themselves growing steadily more and more anxious. For the past several artificial day cycles, their Captain had locked himself within his quarters and gave no orders nor indication on what he was up to. There was an ominous tension that filled ever corner of the ship with whispers and rumors. For the years that the Highblood had run the Fleet ship not once had he secluded himself like this for so long.

In the silence of his block Kuvoos sat straight shouldered and eerily still. Surrounded by darkness and closed off to the others by his own volition. Lost in his thoughts and wandering within the realms of dreams. He was seeking a Vision. In the last few months in space he had yet to hear any voices or see any premonitions that had once guided him. He was seemingly alone with only himself and that terrified him. Having counted on the foresight to be an effective leader and conqueror. Now, nearing on about a week of self-imposed isolation, he was no closer to having a vision and was only irritable and hungry. Damning his own caste and their infernal connection to otherworldly ties. He never had control over it. At times he felt like a puppet on a string. Combined with being the only purple blood on the ship no one could understand his endless frustration.

Picking himself off of the floor and making the shameful trek to his door with nothing to show for his time away from the crew. When the door slid open he was greeted by a dozen or so pairs of eyes looking for answers. One of which was his second in command, a tall and imposing female green blood standing a solid 6’1, two heads shorter then him, looking both worried and exasperated. The others were from various backgrounds and all looked equally worried. 

“Hm, I was not expecting to see everyone lounging outside my door. Nor am I going to forgive those shirking their responsibilities on account of curiosity.” Kuvoos kept his expression neutral and voice strictly monotone, a talent he had required from his early years. Making a dismissive gesture to the group, which quickly saluted and disbursed, before turning his attention to his Second in Command. “Tavini, please alert the engine room and navigations to begin preparation for our next destination. I will prepare a status report and be on the bridge momentarily. My absence from my chair has put us behind schedule. I will have our course set.”

Tavini saluted her Captain and hurried away down the hall. Once more Kuvoos found himself alone, standing in the middle of an empty hallway. There was a time where he thought this was the only route for him. He was only doing what he was born to do, hoping from one solar system to the next seeking out new worlds. Worlds that would be savaged by his kind in some way, shape or form. Planet Harvesting was a kinder name for it. Finding a planet that could sustain life and claiming it for the growing Troll colonies. Building vast empires hundreds, if not thousands, of light years away from his home planet. Steadily the cold grip of his race enveloped galaxies and eliminated races that were too weak or insignificant. Thus was the reality of their existence and Kuvoos’ purpose. 

Making his way up to the main floors before taking a short detour along the outer bridge, gazing out at the never ending bleakness that was filled with the light of distant stars and burning glow of a nearby sun. Making it to the doors of the command center he instantly filled the room with this presence. Everyone in the room stood at attention, their uniforms pressed and presentable and bearing his insignia. He did commanded respect whether he wanted it or not. He was the biggest one aboard the ship, some would even claim the strongest, but overall he was the most intimidating. Beneath the form fitting fabric of his uniform was a beast capable of committing heinous acts of violence. 

“Pull up our current position please.” Kuvoos took his place at the Captain’s chair, tucking the wild mane of black hair to the side where it touched the floor and spilled outward. Before him a large hologram was pulled up. It depicted the planets currently in this solar system, not many that caught the Trolls’ attention. For the last few days the ship had sat in orbit of a large gas planet while waiting orders. For the most part this side of the galaxy seemed to lack much of anything. Worlds that were mostly ice and nitrogen, gaseous and storming, dead and uninteresting. At least the Sun here seemed more tolerable then the one back home. Studying the layout before him, twisting and turning the perspective with lazy swipes of his fingers.

“Sir. While you were indisposed we did send out a few probes to study the planets outside our scope. And it seems that we have found a hospitable planet. Not only that but we have discovered life. A little more than primitive too. At your order we will prep the Helmsmen at once sir. We should be within orbit of the blue planet by the next cycle if all goes well.” She informed him with a little uncertainty in her voice. Motioning to the map with a little flick of her wrist. The hologram shifted to a digital view of Earth. 

“Hm. Does not look too impressive. Consider the order given. Perhaps my short absence was for the best or we might have missed this opportunity. Alert the crew to be prepared for landfall. Run a diagnostic on the canons and defense systems. We can never be too trusting with how primitive a species could be.” Leaning forward while he spun the little blue planet in front of him. “Should be easy enough to clear out.”

“Sir, I’ve come concerning matters to speak with you beforehand.” Tavini looked over the notes written on her clip board, looked at the hologram, then back to her clip board with mixed feelings. She stewed over her thoughts while biting her lip and finally getting to the point. “This area doesn’t exist in any map we have on record. And I’ve been going over our trajectory for the last few months and we are… we are way off.”

“So what is it you are trying to tell me?” Tilting his head some to look up at her. His expression as stoic as ever.

“We shouldn’t be here. It’s as if we ‘jumped’ ahead. I can’t explain it. Our navigation team is still trying to piece it together. For all intent and purposes we shouldn’t be anywhere near here.” Tavini wanted to show him all the data she’d collected, rather proud to have picked up on it before anyone else, but he rolled his shoulders. Feeling a little crushed that he was being so disparaging lately. Flipping through the pages before giving up and tucking the board under her arm.

“It should not matter. We have found something to occupy ourselves with. I have not touched down on a planet in sometime. So we might be a little off our original route but the goal is the same: find a planet, clear it out and send word of our success. Rinse and repeat.” Kuvoos spoke in such a dismissive tone that it threw his Second in Command off. But she seemed to catch on that her worries wouldn’t put him off. He was right. He always knew best.  
_______________________________________________

“What do you mean you’re giving them three days warning!?” Tavini stood to the right of the Captain’s chair looking completely dumbfounded. Staring at the back of her Captains head while he continued to look out the view port at the little blue planet beneath them. The green blood was going out of her mind at the unprecedented act Kuvoos had done. Normally invaders wouldn’t give out detailed instructions to those they were planning to invade. Let alone give them three days to prepare and retaliate. Though not that it would have mattered given that the message was being played in Alternian. “Sir, please. We’re ready for a drop. The crew is going to get anxious. It would take less time subjugating the inhabitants!”

“They have three rotations. I have already sent the message and they have received it. There is no sense in getting worked up over it. I for one am excited for what might come.” Kuvoos brushed off her concerns. “How about we go for a walk. You seem a little worked up.” Stepping away from the view port, walking past her on his way out. “Warning or not, they will not know what hit them.”  
______________________________________________

Sans sat in the pub as the message of imminent doom continued to play out on the TV screen and resonated across all digital platforms. Aside from the bartender, other humans began looking the skeletons way. The whispering started and grew to a heated muttering. After all they were the only Monsters in town, outsiders. And suddenly a strange message is popping up all around town? Yeah, he ducked out of there as quick as he could and took a short cut completely forgetting to pay his tab.

Teleporting just inside the door of the rental house he was greeted by same voice back at the bar. Hurrying into the main room where a large flat screen took up a porition of the wall. Playing on repeat was the same message, the same bright red logo in the corner. Sitting on the couch frustratingly flipping through channels was Frisk and Flowey. 

“Ughhhh, what is this nonsense. Put the movie back on,” Flowey was aggressively button smashing the remote.

“Sans? Oh, uh, Flowey and me couldn’t sleep so we thought we’d watch some TV but this popped up and we don’t know what’s wrong.” Frisk turned her head to notice Sans shuffling over. She could see it in his expression that something was wrong. His face was turned to the screen as the lights bathed the room in dark red light.

“You probably broke it,” Flowey commented and tossed the remote aside. “Or they didn’t pay their bill.” Before he could continue his tangent the message ended and the TV returned to normal. “Ha, I did it. Now give me back the remote and change it back, Frisk.”

Sans, feeling no relief over the end of the alien broadcast, tried to put on his best smile but Frisk could see right through it. The kid was always a sharp one and there was no sense in hiding anything from her. Though where to start and how would he explain it? Well, firstly he plopped himself on the couch beside her, running his fingers across his face. “Heh, guess this is gonna sound a little weird. Though considering what we’ve been through I suppose it wouldn’t be so far-fetched.” He paused before he continued, “that message that you just saw on the TV. It’s a warning Frisk. It’s not one from this world. I mean literally not of this world.”

“Aliens.” Flowey pipped in with such a condescending tone that both Frisk and Sans shot him a look. “What? That’s what you were going to say isn’t it? That’s pretty stupid. Of all things you can go on yo-“ he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

“Sans, this isn’t some sort of joke is it?” Frisk asked softly.

“Well, let’s just say that if it is, it’s a real good one.” All his attempts to try and play it off was waning. “I know it’s been awhile since the whole Ambassador of Monsters bit but you still have some contacts, don’t you?” Asking Frisk to pull some government strings seemed like the very last thing he’d ever think to do but here they were.

“U-uh, well,” it wasn’t something she was expecting. Frisk was still trying to process the concept of alien invaders. Stammering as she tried to get her thoughts together. “I don’t really remember but I know mom might? Maybe Asgore. They were kinda more involved than me.” She looked down, dropping her hand from Flowey’s mouth and held the pot he was in instead as her hands were shaking. “Is everything going to be ok? What do they want?”

“Oh,” Sans wasn’t expecting that question and coming up with an answer on the fly was harder then he’d realize. “You know, the typical alien stuff. Take me to your leader. World peace.” His smile wasn’t very convincing. “Hey, how about you go get Paps and MTT up for me. Probably better to get this sorted now, eh? Then we can go back to our vacation. No worries, Kid.”

Reluctantly Frisk would do as asked while taking Flowey along. Sitting alone and staring at the screen of the TV. Looking past the moving pictures as the audio was just background noise to him. Just not considering that they may only have three days to live. And no one but him had any clue of it. It was like being trapped in the Underground all over again. Knowing what others didn’t and keeping them in the dark about it. But, he didn’t have to, did he?

God, he needed a nap.


	3. Action Plan? What Action Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got this, he says. Keep in touch, he tells me."
> 
> AKA
> 
> "When you remember what a hellhole Alternia is and you know the world is doomed but yolo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick filler before we get to the good stuff

The last few hours had to be the most exhausting Sans had ever experienced. Regretting ever telling Frisk and the others about the coded message. He wasn’t clearly thinking, between the resurgence of old memories and the swelling panic growing in the back of his head he was sure the stress would kill him before the three days were up. Playing it all off with a smile while he kept them mostly in the dark. After a few phone calls they’d manage to get a hold of Alphys. Thankfully she still worked closely with the Human government as a go between. While it was tempting to get the old king and queen of monsters in on this too, Sans thought better of it. 

“So, what you’re saying is, Aliens. From Outer space. The real kind.” Even after hearing for the umpteenth time Alphys wasn’t sure she could believe it. Rubbing her brow while she considered the possibilities. “And you’re sure, absolutely s-sure, that the message broadcasting across the world if from them?” Staring into the screen of her laptop as the video call continued. Papyrus and Mettaton stared gloomily back at her while Sans continued to come off as aloft. But there was an obvious air of worry that even she could feel, thousands of miles away in her lab.  


“I-I mean, I wouldn’t know what else it could be. Sounds… plausible? The media is covering the odd transmissions but no one has a clue what’s going on. There’s been wild claims of terrorist, cultist, some of the humans are even trying to pin some blame on Monsters. S-so something like aliens can’t be too far off, I guess.” 

“Honestly I wouldn’t have believed it myself but seeing it plastered all over social media. It played at the exact same time around the globe. Same message. It hijacked every signal.” Mettaton was flipping through his phone, biting his nails as followed the coverage and hoped this was just some elaborate hoax. Why now of all times, he wondered. Right when his career was finally taking off some space raiders had to show up and ruin everything. 

“And what do they want exactly? You haven’t really made that- BAH” Alphys nearly tumbled out of her chair as Sans popped up behind her when just a moment ago she was talking to him through the screen. “Sans!? Don’t scare me like that! You could have given me a heads up.”

“Sorry about that, Doc.” Appearing out of thin air, Sans stood right behind Alphys which in turn caused her to jump right out of her seat and nearly drop the laptop. “Didn’t mean to rattle you. Figured the easiest way to talk was in person.” He walked up to the laptop, smiling at the confused faces of his brother and Mettaton. “Sorry to cut this short, you two lovebirds enjoy your vacation and we’ll handle this. I’ll catch up with you after.” And like that he closed the screen and abruptly ended the call.

“Sans, what’s this all about?” Alphys asked softly. When Sans didn’t respond she placed her hand on top of his to get his attention. She could feel him stiffen and pull away. “You’re acting ah s-strange.”

“I think its better that they stay where they are.” After shrugging off her hand, Sans leaned against Al’s desk with hands in his pockets. “It’s gonna be safer for them. If there’s any place that’s going to be safe.”

“Are you going to get to t-the point or keep being cryptic? So far you’ve been dodge on this whole subject. If there’s something you’re not telling us I think we should know.” Feeling particularly bold she pressed him further. “This isn’t just some random transmission, is it? This is more than some aliens wanting a visit of our galaxy.”

“Invasion. The message is one of war. We have three days to say our goodbyes before they land. And from my limited knowledge, they give planets they like the once over and colonize. And they aren’t too friendly with the locals.”

“W-what? How do you know this? How are you able to understand what they’re saying?” Alphys slid her laptop back towards her and opened it. Closing the app she’d used for the video call and pulled up her browser. Video recordings of the message had been shared and posted all over the internet so it wasn’t hard to find the message again. Seeing it now, with Sans input, it looked ominous and aggressive.

“I had the misfortune of getting first hand experience.” Sans stared down at the floor, his eyes were hallow while he recalled the terrifying months he spent on a far flung planet filled with real monsters. “It happened before Frisk broke the barrier and set us free. I was standing there right beside Papyrus. He was right there. And the next moment I was lying face first in the sand. On a beach. On the outside. The moment I came to my senses it all felt wrong.” It had been years since that feeling of Displacement happened. A time-space anomaly that dropped him on an alien planet. Now, as he told the story, all that fear, horror and anxiety came back. 

“It’s a terrible place. There was so much death there, Al. It was called Alternia. The creatures there called themselves Trolls. If can could describe them in one word, it’d be apathetic. The system of how they lived was completely backwards. It was all survival of the fittest. And the worst part? Most of them are just kids.” He’d pause for a moment to collect himself before continuing on. He’d never repeated this story to any else. The entirety of his venture had been pushed so far down into his subconscious that he was sure it was just one long, agonizing nightmare. Before he knew it he was spilling everything. 

Alphys remained silent the entire time Sans spoke. Even when she was aching to stop him to get clarification she just let him continue.

“Then, the real kicker here, after leaving their planet they get shipped off to other worlds to do what they do best, kill everything in sight. And they jump from planet to planet and just spread. And the saddest part is, not all of them want that. They don’t have a choice. A place where the moment you’re born you’re either the cannon or the fodder. I found a way to get back and then, just like that, I’m back home. Standing right back where I was in the beginning. It was like no one knew I was gone. But I did.” He covered his face with his hand. “I pushed those memories so far down I thought I could forget all about it.”

“So… w-what do you suggest we do?” Alphys spoke up after a long stretch of silence. 

“Any way you could throw together a defense system in three days?”

“Sans, I haven’t built anything even mildly threatening in years. Despite how hard the Human military has been pushing me to.” Alphys opened her eyes wide and quickly tried to continue the conversation. “Uh, well, I might not have the ability to do it alone anyway. The Humans have a vast military force. If we can get the message across about the warning maybe we have a chance? But… how good is a Monsters word? U-unless… Hm, i-if you’re able to directly translate what the message says then get it to the right people. I don’t have m-many connections but I do have some friends in high places.”

Once more Alphys was typing away at her computer while Sans hovered at her side. She looked focused while she shot off a few emails. It seemed that luck was on their side as a request for another video call popped up on the screen from a name he’d never seen before. Quick to accept the call the screen was filled with the solemn face of a beady eyed bird dressed in a white coat, black tie and logo that read in large letters NASA. He glanced between Alphys and Sans before adjusting his thin famed glasses, obviously flustered.

“I apologize for the sudden call but when I received your email it really affirmed by suspicions.” Behind the avian technician monster and human workers alike were dashing back and forth in a flurry of motion. “Just a few hours ago several satellites picked up something entering our orbit. There’s photos, albeit blurry ones, of whatever it is. And whatever it may be its large. Very large. I’ll send you a screen shot. At first we believed it to be an asteroid but then it hung around. And that message that’s been relayed across the world? The time stamps nearly perfectly match up. But there’s one issue.”

“And what’s that?”

“We, uh, we can’t seem to find it. As soon as that transition ended it just seemed to vanish. We’ve been scrambling to find out where it might be. And if we didn’t have recorded proof we might have all assumed we were going crazy. Everyone here wants to keep us hushed on it. I shouldn’t even be telling you this but if it’s true and there’s something out there wanting to make contact then we shouldn’t be holding back, right?” Someone in the background shouted a warning and it quickly became apparent their time chatting was cut short. “I sent you what I could. They’re trying to shut us down. Get the message out.” 

The call ends as the two of them stare at the blank CALL ENDED screen. Just as the other Monster had said he sent them images. The first few were just black smudges on a snowy black and white screen. Just three images out of the dozen that had been sent through depicted the ship in question. Large didn’t quite grasp the magnitude of it. A Warship if they ever saw one, which honestly neither of them had seen before.

“I think we, uh, have sufficient enough evidence to get us an audience with the right people,” Alphys looked over at Sans while the color drained from her face. They were in over their heads but what else could they do? “Let’s hope it’s enough to get through to everyone. A-and maybe we should talk to the others. They deserve to know the truth. I don’t think keeping them in the dark is for the best, Sans.”

“Yeah.” Pulling his phone from his pocket he saw the numerous missed calls and message from a very worried Papyrus. He owed his little brother the truth but he wasn’t looking forward to the onslaught of questions to follow. He was already spent but a brief phone conversation wasn’t going to cut it this time. “Hey Alphys, I’ll leave the rest to you. Keep me posted.” Giving one of his trademark smiles before taking a shortcut back to the vacation house while leaving the good doctor stumbling over her words.

“W-what? Me? I thought we were in this together! Sans get back here!” Alphys was calling out into the empty air. Standing alone in her office, shoulders slumping. Looking down at her computer screen, brow furrowed, “I… I hope you’re wrong about this Sans.”


	4. Happy Little Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster Blaster? Never heard of him. Moonless walks on the beach? Romantic.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Make love not war

On the eve of the final day it felt like every creature on the planet held its breath in anticipation. Eyes were on the skies. There was no indication where the invasion point would happen. Humans and Monsters struggled to keep themselves composed. The public had been informed of the impending visit with the truth twisted to avoid mass hysteria. The minutes ticked down, seconds whittled away. At the three day mark nothing happened. Then another hour came to pass. And another. Tension had risen to a point here it felt like the world stood still. 

The first sign of contact came in the form of a cacophony of ominous droning. A sound that caused the air to vibrate and all those who were within its presence could feel the sound right down into their bones. The lucky few who got to witness the skies open up moments later to the sight of a massive Warship were none other than the inhabitants of that sleepy little ocean side town. By now it was nightfall though it didn’t mask the cold intensity of the dark purple of the ship’s hull. Hovering over the waters in the bay and casting a long shadow over the tiny town. The burning red insignia of a trident plastered clear on the bow of the aircraft. It hovered several hundred feet above the water, barely moving. The hum that announced its arrival went silent. 

The first to make a move were the Humans. Two shots echoed across the sky as missiles pelleted the left side of the stationary ship. Zipping by like a crack of thunder was the first of several jets that began to fill the sky. Another series of explosions followed, then another. Without provocation the aerial assault had begun. The Warship, seeming to be caught off guard, didn’t budge. Another wave came, peppering the alien ship with another barrage of fire power with no response. On closer inspection, no effect. Below all the chaos and under the cover of the Airships shadow three massive ships came in by sea. Destroyers that were locked and aimed at the underbelly. 

Across every digital signal and radio channel came the crackling, chirping voice that left the first cryptic message three days ago. “Disappointing. I was expecting a little more.” 

There was a momentary cease fire as pilots tried to grasp the message relayed over the radio. In the confusion one fighter jet was knocked from the sky. Then another. And another. Like a chain reaction they plummeted into the waters one after another with little time to react. A dark shadow bouncing back and forth between them till nothing was left but the nuisance hanging out below the ship.   
Kuvoos decided to make things a bit more interesting this time around. Now that he managed to rid himself of the threats from above it was time to deal with what was below. Choosing to take care of the issue himself and give his wings a good stretch. The ocean air was sweet and it reminded him of home. It would make the effort getting here worth it. The weak show of resistance was, at least, amusing for him. Dropping down onto the deck of one ship and meeting the humans face to face for the first time. A little chucklevoodoo later and all four ships were set on a collision course right toward shore. 

Sans stood on the sandy shores of the beach, hands in his pockets, watching as the commandeered vessels were on a crash course right toward him. He hadn’t been expecting the attack here, of all places. But that was just his luck, wasn’t it? While what was happening was a blur and coming all too fast he stood his ground. He’d buy some time for backup even if meant having to show his hand in a fight. As the ships were drawing closer and gaining speed he was sure he was over his head in this. At least he convinced Alphys to build him this neat little hand blaster before they were all doomed.

“Are you going to stand there or we gonna do something about this?” Undyne cut through Sans’ train of thought. The fish was suited up for battle and just about begged to tag along for this. While her voice held that same confidence she was known for he could see the abject horror on her face when she looked out into the water. Could their magic hold this off?

“I could give it a ‘shot.’” Sans patted the little Gaster Cannon on his arm. The eyes of the blaster came to life as his eyes took on a dark blue glow. He was as ready as he was ever going to be.

“You really think that was going to stop us?” 

Sans and Undyne jumped at the voice and turned to face it. Pointing their weapons at the looming figure, blaster and spear. Kuvoos had been standing behind them just a few feet back. The Trolls fanged smile was gleaming, his deep purple eyes scanning them both with a look of contempt first. Locking eyes with Undyne first and then craning his neck to look down at the skeleton. The look on both their faces became one of slow realization. Undyne, being the odd one out, caught on to the shocked look on their faces.

“It’s you.” Sans spoke up as he lowered his arm. It felt like he was seeing a ghost. It was the horns and fancy wings he remembered, though they belonged to someone who was much, much smaller last he same them. This had to be poetic irony, he thought. 

It looked like Kuvoos was having a tougher time processing everything. Then, like something had finally clicked, he threw his head back and began laughing. “Of all the planets in this galaxy it had to be yours. And that look on your face. Oh man this is fucked up. You are tinier then I remember.” Making gestures with his hands and pointing at Sans. To those watching it might have come off as something aggressive.

The ships that had been momentarily forgotten had collectively cut their engines and turned their ships away from the shore in an attempt to keep from crashing. The blare of horns and the sound of metal scraping against metal became the background noise of this unsettling reunion. The mental hold on the humans lifted at once and it seemed like the crews were getting themselves together. Meanwhile Kuvoos continued to just laugh maniacally while Sans looked uncomfortable and Undyne was the third wheel.

“What’s going on here!?” Undyne didn’t know whether to lower her weapon or strike. Her hands shaking around her weapon before she lowered it. “What is he saying?” 

“Sans.” Kuvoos took a step closer. Both Monsters took a step back. Undyne, tired of getting nowhere and seeing an opening, took her chance to strike. And missed. From the corner of her good eye she watched in slow motion as the Troll sidestepped her, leaned down and scooped up Sans into his arms. Before she could dig her heels in and spin around to face the gray faced alien, he bolted upwards with a sweep of metal wings. Kicking up a thick gust of sand and obscuring her view long enough for them to vanish out of sight.

“S-SANS! HEY GET BACK HERE!” Undyne shouted after them in vain. “Wait! WAIT!!” For a moment she thought of throwing her spear but the risk of hitting Sans was too great. As for her magic? No effect. 

The idling Warship finally began to move. The water below began to ripple and the air became heavier as it lifted up higher and higher till it looked to be melting right into the sky. Disappearing right before onlookers eyes and only leaving behind it the wreckage of several military jets. Minutes later backup would finally arrive but by then there was no trail to follow and still no sign of the Troll or the skeleton. 

When Papyrus, Mettaton and Frisk made it to the beach, bypassing a last minute blockade, only to find Undyne still in the same spot she had been standing. Her face toward the sky as she continued to scan for any sign of her friend or the abductors. Hearing the commotion behind her but unable to look at them. Her shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Undyne, where’s Sans? What happened? Were you able to send them away?” Papyrus looked around nervously. When he heard that his brother had come down here to help the Military of all things he couldn’t believe it. Most likely just sitting on the sideline, he thought. The longer Undyne refused to speak up the sharper the pain in his chest felt. “Undyne. Where’s my brother? Where is Sans!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons as to why Sans knows what the message is saying will be revealed in due time.


End file.
